Materials for housings of copying machine, OA apparatus, etc. and for interior automotive trims are required to have good appearance and high heat resistance and high impact resistance. As such materials, ABS resins and modified polyphenylene ether (hereinafter abbreviated as modified PPE) resins are being generally used.
ABS resins and modified PPE resins are expensive as compared with high-impact polystyrene (hereinafter abbreviated as HIPS) and, hence, there is a desire, in the industries, for a less expensive resin material in order to attain cost reduction.
Incorporation of glass fibers into HIPS which is less expensive than ABS and modified PPE has conventionally been practiced for the purpose of improving heat resistance. However, since the incorporation of glass fibers generally impairs the appearance and impact strength of the HIPS, the glass fiber-incorporated HIPS cannot be used as housings of copying machines, OA apparatus, etc. or as interior automotive trim materials, to which the composition of the present invention can be advantageously applied.